


Flight from Florence

by Hannigram Queen (ELSA1312)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, F/M, M/M, Rimming, Travelling together by mororcycle, bedelia drugs Will, escape from Florence, hannibal loved will, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELSA1312/pseuds/Hannigram%20Queen
Summary: A story about Will finding Hannibal and Bedelia in Florence. Bedelia tries to put Will in a compromising position but Hannibal knows how devious she is. Will agrees to run away from the authorities with Hannibal. Jack is in chase. And Bedelia is mad at Hannibal and joins Jack in the chase.





	1. Viagra

**Author's Note:**

> Non con in this chapter. Bedelia doses Will with Viagra and rides him without his consent.

When Will Graham visits Bedelia DuMaurier in Florence she tries to seduce him. Hannibal is lying low at the time, following his fight with Jack Crawford, and is unaware that Bedelia has a visitor.

 

Will was going to see Bedelia with Jack Crawford, but Jack was detained by the local constabulary who wanted to know more about the death of one of their own, Reinaldo Pazzi. They were holding Jack until the FBI confirmed his involvement with Il Monstro, otherwise known as Hannibal Lecter, the Chesapeake Ripper.

 

Will told Jack he would go to the address they believed Hannibal and Bedelia shared, and promised he would report back. The apartment was registered to Lydia and Roman Fell, who were presumably disposed of by Hannibal so he could assume his identity and take his position at the Uffizi Gallery as professor of historical monuments and antiquities. Will was fairly sure Hannibal had been hiding in plain sight this whole time.

 

He went to the top floor of the apartment building and knocked on the door of the penthouse. After just a few moments Bedelia answered, and to her credit she barely blinked when she saw Will. Her acting was that good.

 

“Yes, how can I help you?” She asked, face straight as a poker.

 

“Hello, Bedelia. Where’s Hannibal?” Will thought it best to cut the bullshit, and just ask direct questions, fairly sure Bedelia was going to lie her way out of everything. He was right.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about. My name is Lydia Fell. My husband Roman is out, but he’ll be back soon.”

 

Will barged his way in, Bedelia put up no resistance.

 

“Come on Bedelia, it’s only me here, no point putting on an act.”

 

“Ok, fair enough, but when the police get here, I will be Lydia Fell. Hannibal’s not here, you just missed him.”

 

“Well get him back here, because I’m going nowhere without him. Call him now.”

 

“I’m not going to do that, Will. He left, for good, and he will probably kill us both if he returned. I’m going to take my chances as a victim, he drugged me, I hardly know who I am anymore.”

 

“Well you know I don’t believe you, and neither will Jack Crawford. We have evidence of you on the flight here. You clearly signalled for the FBI or someone else to find you, posing in front of cameras and purchasing Hannibal’s favourite wine and truffles. The jig is up, Bedelia, just call him and I’ll take him off your hands.”

 

Bedelia went over to the drinks cabinet and poured them both a drink. She slipped some powder into one of the glasses and held it to Will. She was a little surprised herself when he downed it in one gulp.

 

“Well, you look a little banged up, Will. What happened to you?”

 

“I was pushed off a moving train.”

 

“It hasn’t spoiled your looks too much. You know when I saw you at the hospital in Baltimore it all made sense. If you’d been an ugly man Hannibal wouldn’t have shown any interest in you whatsoever, whatever empathy disorder you had. But you are like one of his precious paintings. Beautiful. And so all I have heard from him since we got here, is Will this, Will that, ohh you can’t help with respect to whom you fall in love, blah blah blah. I’m sick of hearing about you. He might have been here in the physical sense, but emotionally he was still with you. Even when we had sex, I’m sure he was thinking about you.”

 

Will was a little surprised at Bedelia admission that she’d had a physical relationship with Hannibal. He started to feel a little dizzy and as she was talking she was becoming blurred.

 

“Bedelia, What did you put in my drink?”

 

“Just a little love potion, my dear Will. Come let’s get you undressed and into bed. I’ve given you something to lessen your inhibitions. I’ve decided I’d like to spoil you for Hannibal. He’s going to be so angry. It’ll be worth it though, I’m sure.”

 

She led Will, who was woozy but not sleepy, to the bedroom, and she began to remove his clothes. He felt outside of his body with no control over his actions. He was also a bit surprised to find he had a huge erection. Oh shit, how did that happen, he thought.

 

He lay down on the bed and suddenly a very naked Bedelia was next to him. She was on the phone, talking to someone. He just lay back, too dizzy to do anything else.

 

“Hannibal’s on his way, Will. Let’s give him something to watch when he gets here, shall we’ll?”

 

Bedelia was suddenly straddling him, and before he knew it she had impaled herself on his cock, which was still stiff as a board. He tried to get her to get off him, but the words wouldn’t come, and so he just watched as she rode him, and even this made him dizzy.

 

A few minutes later he heard the door to the bedroom open, and on looking up he saw Hannibal Lecter standing there, watching them.

 

“Hello Will.”

 

Will, feeling in a very compromised position, but unable to do anything about it, just looked up at Hannibal, and said:

 

“Hey Hannibal, sorry, she put something in my drink, and the next thing I knew she’s on top of me.”

 

“Bedelia, get off him now. I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work. I’ll see you both in the living room.”

 

And with that Hannibal left the room.

 

“Come on Will, I’m going to finish, the least you can do is show a little enthusiasm. Am I not a beautiful woman?”

 

“To be honest Bedelia, I’d rather have sex with my dogs. Please get off me.”

 

Bedelia ignored Will and continued, until she finished, after which she did indeed get off and wrap herself in a robe before leaving the room. Will was left on the bed, still painfully erect, and there was no sign of it abating.

 

Bedelia joined Hannibal in the living room. “Well that backfired on me. He’s not interested in me. You should go in there and make the most of him, Hannibal. It’s clearly you he wants.”

 

Hannibal just looked at Bedelia with distaste and went back into the bedroom to see how Will was doing. He found Will standing up wrapping a sheet around himself. He was still dizzy, and very pliant.

 

“Hannibal, for God’s sakes, that woman. And you chose her over me?”

 

“To be fair Will, you gave me no choice. I would have happily run away with you, but you chose another path.”

 

“Horseshit. I wanted to run away with you, I warned you to leave. I would’ve followed you to the ends of the earth. But you gutted me. Look!””

 

Will showed Hannibal the scar. Hannibal walked over to Will, and knelt down next to him, and took a look at the angry looking scar on Will’s belly. It was magnificent although it hadn’t healed as cleanly as he hoped.

 

“It’s been infected, you didn’t take care of yourself, Will.”

 

“No shit, Hannibal. I sailed across the Atlantic single handed to find you. And you’ve been living with that awful woman. Jesus.”

 

“What now, Will. How long do I have before Jack Crawford descends?”

 

“Not long. Quick, help me get dressed. We can leave straight away. Together if you want me.”

 

“Of course I want you, Will. But I’m not so sure I can trust you.”

 

“Well, we can work that out on the way. Now, do we take a train or a bus?

 

Hannibal looked at Will for a moment before getting Will’s clothes and helping him into them.

 

“Your erection will subside soon, don’t worry. Bedelia gave you liquid form of viagra. Not sure why she had it. Best not to ask, but I can assure you I’ve never needed it.”

 

With that Will laughed so hard, he almost passed out. Must have been the lack of blood to his brain.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Triumph Bonneville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal set off for Sicily on the Triumph, and Jack finds Bedelia, who is not pleased one little bit.

When Will and Hannibal left the bedroom, Bedelia was there, looking at them both with a look of incredulity on her face. She had worked out that they planned to leave together, and she was not invited.

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. After everything you’ve done to destroy each other, you are going together?”

 

“Bedelia, stop being a sore loser. Let’s face it, you were just a stand in for me. He would have got fed up of you sooner or later. You’re not exactly a spring chicken, are you.”

 

Will knew he was being unnecessarily bitchy, but after the stunt she’d just pulled, she deserved everything she got. He looked at Hannibal who had a huge smirk on his face. To say he was the king of the micro expression was not an exaggeration, but he suddenly couldn’t contain himself. He did try to be a gentleman though.

 

“Now, now Will. Bedelia is a very beautiful woman. I’m very surprised you were unable to perform without the drug she administered. You should have been erect at the first sight of Bedelia.”

 

“She’s not my type, as you should know by now, and god knows why she wanted to have sex with me anyway. Surely she was satisfied by you, Hannibal?”

 

“We haven’t had sex for some time, Will. I think she was going off me. Or maybe she was afraid I would eat her. Regardless, let’s get on our way. Goodbye, Bedelia. I trust you will be able to lie your way out of everything, as you said you would.”

 

“Hannibal, I’m warning you, if you leave with that man, I’m going to help the FBI catch you.”

 

They ignored her and left. Hannibal helped Will into the lift, and kept his arm around him all the way down.

 

“There’s no need to hold on so tight, Hannibal, I’m not leaving you. How are we going to get out of the city?”

 

“I’ve got my motorcycle, we’ll have to go as we are, no belongings. Do you have your passport and wallet?”

 

“Yes, in my jacket. Where will we go?”

 

“I’ve got a property in Sicily. Just a small apartment in Palermo, but it will suffice. It’s a long drive, though, and you’ll have to hang on to me all the way. Do you think you’ll manage?”

 

“I’ll manage, just drive carefully.”

 

They went into the parking garage under the building, and Hannibal led them to a Triumph Bonneville classic. It was a beautiful machine. He handed Will a helmet, and put one on himself. Will climbed on behind Hannibal and held on around his middle, creating a tight hold with both hands. Hannibal began to pull off and up out of the garage, into the night. It was a thrilling experience for Will. He’d once had a motorcycle when he was in college, but struggled to afford the insurance and sold it. He always regretted it. After that he always bought junker cars, and there was no trill in driving them.

 

Hannibal told him it was a fifteen hour journey, with a ferry ride at the end, so he just held on and enjoyed the ride.

 

Meanwhile, back in Florence, Jack got sick of waiting for Will to get in touch, so he went to the address he’d sent Will to. The Italian Police had confirmed Jack’s story, and had let him go, but it had taken a few hours. God knows what had happened to Will. He went up in the same lift that Will had used and knocked on the same door. No one answered so he tried the door handle. To his surprise it opened. There, sitting in an armchair, was Bedelia, an empty bottle of scotch beside her. She seemed to be asleep. He nudged her shoulder with his hand, and she sat bolt upright, and screamed.

 

“Hey hey, Bedelia, it’s just me, Jack Crawford. I sent Will Graham to you earlier but he’s gone missing.”

 

“That twitchy little man ran off with Hannibal Lecter. The bastards abandoned me for each other. I’m going to help you catch them if it’s the last thing I do.”

 

Jack was shocked at Bedelia’s outburst. “What do you mean they abandoned you for each other? Will Graham hates Hannibal Lecter, he gutted him.”

 

“Well, he sure got over it, because they’re gone!”

 

“Shit. Do you know where? And how, did they have a car?” Bedelia was unaware that Hannibal had the motorcycle.

 

“I heard Will mention the train, or a bus, so you’d better check the train and bus stations. I’m sorry I have no idea where they’re headed. They left about two hours ago.”

 

“Well, it’s just you and me, the Police are likely on the payroll of a man called Mason Verger, so we can’t go to them for help. You’d better sober up quick, we need to leave.”

 

Bedelia stood up and went to freshen up and get dressed. Jack made a call to see if he could get some help from back home, but the time difference made it difficult. He left a message for a call back. He took a look around the apartment. Very fancy. Just the kind of place he imagined Hannibal living in. He wasn’t sure what to make of Bedelia. Strictly speaking she was a wanted woman, but for now he’d take all the help he could get.

 

After driving for about five hours, Hannibal had to stop to get gas, as he was running low. They pulled into a service station with an all night cafe. As soon as the bike was refuelled, they went inside and ordered two coffees and some pastries, to give them the energy to stay awake. The took a seat at a table at the back of the cafe, facing the door.Will turned to look at Hannibal, for the first time seeing the difference in him. His hair was a little longer, and he looked very trim. His hair was a little blonder, he’d clearly dyed it, but not too much. It was as if a disguise was beneath him, so he just paid lip service to it.

 

“You’re looking good, Hannibal. How many have you killed while here. I got your valentine, so that’s one, and the Fell’s makes it three. Any more?”

 

“Just a cretin called Sogliato. Had the nerve to criticise my work.”

 

“Ok, so four. Wait, you killed Reinaldo Pazzi too. Five then. Hmmm, not bad going. Only been what, eight months?”

 

“And what about you, Will. You look tired. And you have been injured recently. What happened?”

 

“Chiyoh happened. Pretended to kiss me, well she did kiss me, and then threw me off a train.”

 

Hannibal raised his eyebrows. “Attagirl. So sex with Bedelia, and kissing Chiyoh. You know, Will, you’re starting to have a pattern. As I recall you kissed Alana Bloom and had sex with Margot.”

 

“Don’t remind me. And I don’t know how many times I have to say it, Bedelia drugged me and forced herself on me. And you seemed to be having plenty of sex with Alana Bloom if I recall. So you can hardly judge me. And Sex with Bedelia.”

 

“I know, Will. I know. In my defence I was using them both as alibis at the time. Let’s not mention it again, and look forward to exploring our own relationship.”

 

”We will see. I’m reserving judgement on that for now. Hadn’t we better get going, keep adding miles between Florence and us.”

 

They finished their coffees and cakes and set off on the next part of their journey. Will was feeling very calm to say he was being led away by a cannibalistic serial killer.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, as I’m not sure whether it’s worth continuing this story


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will reach Palermomwhile Bedelia and Jack falter in their search.

The journey to the ferry taking them to the ferry to Palermo seemed endless, but finally they were at Napoli and preparing to board the ferry. It was a night crossing and they had a small cabin between them, the bike being stored below decks. As soon as they were in the room, which consisted of bUnk beds and a small bathroom, Hannibal produced bread and cheese from his backpack. Will had no idea where it came from, but there was also a bottle of Chianti.

 

“Come, Will, please eat something. You need to keep up your strength. The wine is not the best

but the cheese is full of calcium and the bread was fresh when I bought it, so should do just fine. When we are at my apartment, I will send for groceries to make a proper meal for us.”

 

“I’m not hungry, Hannibal. I jest need to eat some sleep. I nearly fell off your motorcycle a couple of times, I’m so tired.”

 

So Hannibal turned down the bed on the bottom bunk and helped Will into the bed. He looked at Will and saw how tired he was. Although the both of them had been through physical trials I the last couple of days, he with his fight with Jack Crawford, and Will being thrown from a train and being drugged and molested by Bedelia, he did concede that Will was likely in need of some recuperation. He would look after Will when they got to his apartment in Palermo. Truth be known, he relished the idea of looking after Will again, like he used to. This time, though, there was little chance of tricking Will like before, and he was looking forward to an honest relationship with the empath.

 

Will was asleep in no time at all, so Hannibal ate a little, had a couple of glasses of wine, although the plastic tumblers provided were hardly glasses, and he had a wash then to sleep himself.

 

The morning seemed to come so quickly, it was as though Hannibal had been put under a general anaesthetic and woken up instantly. Will was still asleep, so he jumped down fro the top bunk, and began to wake him up. The ferry was due to dock at 7am, and it was six thirty, so they had very little time to get ready.

 

“Will, you need to eat up. We’re here.”

 

Will blinked at Hannibal with his large blue eyes. When Hannibal met Will the first thing he noticed about him was how large his eyes were. And those lashes. Very feminine. Will was a mixture of masculine and feminine, a perfect combination to Hannibal. He did admit that one of the main attractions for hi towards Will was his looks. He was like a Botticelli. A perfect specimen. But if he’d been dense and unchallenging he would not have been interesting to Hannibal. It was Wills bad luck that he was both beautiful and intelligent.

 

“Hey, did I sleep right through? Sorry,I hope I’d didn’t snore.”

 

“Not at all. I slept like the dead myself. Come on, use the facilities, and we can be ready to disembark as soon as the ferry docks.”

 

So they got ready and were on the bike when the ferry docked. From there they went inland to Palermo, just a short distance ,when Hannibal pulled into a parking space in the front of what was clearly an apartment building. They removed their helmets, and Hannibal led Will to the top floor, and retrieved the key to his apartment from a pot plant outside a door.

 

Hannibal opened the door, to reveal a small but very quaint apartment. The ceilings were high, the furniture mahogany and velvet and there was art all over the walls. The apartment had a small but functional kitchen, and Will saw Hannibal check the fridge, which was stocked to the brim with fresh ingredients.

 

“I called ahead, and had an order of food delivered. We need to eat a proper meal, if we are to get our strength back. I made sure there was veal and wine for Osso Bucco. I will pair with fried potatoes and salad. That is for tonight. I will make us some eggs for breakfast. Please use the bathroom, and get fresh Will. Would you like me to run you a bath?”

 

“No, it’s fine, I’ll do it myself.”

With that Will wandered around the apartment, picked one of the bedrooms for himself and found the joined bathroom, and locked the door hind him. He stripped off while the bath ran and got in. The relief was immense. They were there, and he felt safe. He needed to negotiate his future relationship with Hannibal, and knew he had a great deal to do to earn his trust. In fact they both had a lot to do, to learn to trust each other. For his part, he was as committed as he could be, he just hoped Hannibal believed him to be earnest in his wish to begin a new life together.

 

Hannibal, meanwhile, was busying himself in the kitchen. His main priority always seemed to be feeding Will, but in truth he was nervous. What if Will was tricking him? He sensed he could trust Will, but wouldn’t take it for granted. He needed to be on guard, whatever Will’s motivations.

 

Back in Florence, Bedelia and Jack were running themselves ragged looking for Will and Hannibal at the train and railway stations. Without the local Police they had to rely on their own efforts, which at this point were pathetic.

 

“Are you sure they talked about train and bus station’s Bedelia. No one has seen sight of either of them, and let’s face it, they are both very memorable.”

 

“I heard what I heard, Jack. The only transport Hannibal had was a motorcycles, there’s no way they took that.”

 

“Why am I only just hearing about this now?”Jack shouted at her.

 

Bedelia stiffened. She was not used to being spoke to this way, and she immediately felt aggrieved.

 

“I forgot, alright. Hannibal hasn’t used it since we came to Florence. He always walked everywhere. I had no reason to believe they would share a motorcycle to flee the area.”

 

“We’ve just wasted a whole day on this. Right, we need to see if we can get the transport Police to do a search of the CCTV cameras across the city, to see if they can see two men on a bike. Then at least we will know which direction they took out of the City.”

 

Jack tried his hardest to keep the annoyance out of his voice. It was very difficult for him though.

 

Back in Palermo, Will came out of the bathroom, he was wearing a towel.

 

“I don’t suppose you’ve got any clothes here, Hannibal? Mine are sweaty and dusty from the journey, they need to go in the wash.”

 

“As it happens I do. Come, let’s see what we can find.”

 

Hannibal led Will to the main bedroom, opposite the one Will had commandeered for himself. It was much bigger and there was a walk in wardrobe.

 

The wardrobe was full of clothes, of every colour, shape and apparently, size.

 

“When the hell did you buy all these? They are even still fashionable.”

 

“I came here a few months ago. In disguise of course, don’t worry that we will be found. I had some clothing delivered, in both our sizes. You know me, Will, I like to think ahead. Please, help yourself. Your clothes are all on the right.”

 

“Hannibal, how the hell did you know? That I would come for you, and run away with you?”

 

“I have always had great faith in you, Will. I knew we were destined to be together, one way or another.”

 

Will didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. He just started choosing some clothes. The next few days were going to be interesting.

 

 


End file.
